


Account

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31





	Account

Mark thought to himself, looking up at the ladder that led the way to the loft; I can't believe that Jack and I swapped places for two weeks. He then turned his head left and looked at the the rain hit against the window: Mark had got trolled so bad. Suddenly, the computer bellowed with the traditional pulse of Skype. He answered to Jack, using Mark's computer using Jack's computer.(It's like we're in the fucking Matrix) "I made a horrible mistake!" Jack cried "Great conversation starter." Mark replied confused "Seriously man, this is bad. This is really bad." "What's wrong?" "I've kinda cheated with my girlfriend." "What do you mean kinda? What have you done to my apartment." "No, it's not that. I'm in a relationship with a sexy goddess from Korea and most of our conversations take place online." "Yeah..." "...And when you are online you can get distracted by some brunette Macedonian bitch." "Where are you going wi-" Mark was interrupted by three longing knocks at the door. It took a moment for Mark to fully comprehend the situation that he had been placed in. "I'm so sorry!" Jack cried and then ended the video call, leaving Mark to fester in dis-belief. He made his way to the door feeling hollow and pretentious. the door, cold and rough, was opened slowly and cautiously. A woman of medium height and dark hair stood in front of him, she couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. She asked apathetically  "Are we going to do this or what?"

 

Before Mark could react, the woman kissed him. Their lips pressed against eachother, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She graced Mark's front teeth before colliding with Mark's cowering tongue. The man reached his hand around the woman and edged the door to a close. "I'm glad that we're finally alone." She whispered in his ear and walked further into the cabin. Mark couldn't think straight and he had to make a life altering decision: One of his best friends or this woman from a foreign country that barely knew basic English and may be under-age. Mark took the risk.


End file.
